Z FIGHTERS MEET SHINOBI
by SaiyanHokage
Summary: the shinobi planet and earth smashed into each other miraculously creating a smaller planet with only a few people left.
1. adopting konoha 12

Once there was 2 planets Planet Earth and planet element. On earth there was z fighters and on element there was ninja. one day there planets crashed into each others miraculously leaving a smaller planet, however not all the people survived in fact the only people to survive was the z fighters and 12 shinobi.

Everyone was lying unconscious on the sand of a beach and when they awoke they looked at each other and wondered who was the strangers in front of them

yamacha said "who are you"

neji crossed his arms and said" we should be asking you the same question"

shikamaru also said"yeah i agree with village are you with"

bulma replied "were from the big city"

neji, shikamaru and the others said loudly"what's a city

**Half an hour later **

everyone is woken and knows each other apart from 2 people

goku swalled his drool and exclaimed"ichiraku ramen sounds so delicious.

Naruto said "you bet its the best food i know.

later on, sasuke and vegeta woke and sasuke just started to watch the ocean

vegeta shouted"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE"

Goku said"well long story short planets crashed created small one and where the suvivers

goten "the story gets better each time"

Trunks "i agree"

vegeta said" what about homes"

bulma replied "i have capsule with big houses"

"what about these kids where do they go"

"the brief family will take 6 and the son family will take 6"

goku and vegeta "YEAH WE CAN TRAIN THEM"

bulma "i knew you would both chose from strength so me and chichi will chose"

chichi stated" if any of the kids want to stay together they can"

all of the kids were thinking but the first one to speak was neji

"i have to stay with Hinata were family"

"okay you two can stay with me"chichi exclaimed

shikamaru said "i just want to be in the family with less noise.

bulma said "that will be my family"

"okay then"

"well if shika is in this family i am "

when everyone looked back they saw choji standing

choji repeated"i am with the brief family"

"okay so now each family has two. there is only 8 people left and"...before she could contine vegeta shouted from afar and started to run towards them with sasuke and he said "no matter what sasuke is a brief"

goku shouted"no fair were not allowed to choose"

"shut up kakarott"vegeta exclaimed

"fine then i get to choose one:

Goku closed his eye and sensed which one was the strongest and it was Naruto but goku also sensed the the nine tailed fox.

Goku screamed out "I WANT NARUTO"

Naruto said "awesome i am with the strongest"

rock lee joined the brief because he wanted to fight neji but if they were family surely neji would refuse.

kiba, sakura and tenten join the son family while shino and ino joined the the briefs

****yamcha, tien, chiotsu and the others went there separate ways for a while.


	2. Problems at home

**A week later**

Everyone has settled down in their new homes and now all know each other but their have been a few arguements in each family. lets head to the son family first at home.

sakura exclaimed"hey lets go outside at play?"

kiba said "yeah that sounds fun"

"I'm in"

tenten continued"me too"

naruto walked out of the kitchen with food in his mouth and he shouted"i'm playing but i'm not it"

sakura then said calmly"for shouting your it"

kiba and tenten nodded in agreement

before everyone was about to go outside

hinata said"wait can i play" she squelled

before sakura could reply neji said" no you will stay inside"

naruto shouted "HEY"

"Who are you to decide whether she can play or not"

neji replied "i'm her protector and her only relative here so thats who i am to decide"

naruto angrily said"lets fight to decide if you get to tell her what to do or not"

kiba whispered to tenten"this is getting interesting"

tenten nodded in agreement

neji then calmly responded"as stupid as it is if you will stop annoying me then fine i accept.

"good we'll fight a noon tomorrow ok"

"ok"

kiba whispered to tenten "wanna bet who will win"

tenten confidently whispered"neji will win no sweat"

kiba responded "Naruto may not look it but he is strong i bet naruto"

"i would know i fought him and it was a brutal fight and just when you think he can't carry on he finds hidden power and boosts himself.

sakura turned around and gave them a brutal glare signalling them to shut up.

there was an awkward silence for a mintute and just when the room's tension was at it's peek goten came and broke it with one sentence.

"who wants to play with me"

everyone except hinata "TOO LATE!"

**In the brief residence**

sasuke is training with vegeta in the gravity room

vegeta shouted"come on can't you hit me this is only 50 times gravity"

sasuke was desperetely he tried a rib-breaking knee then he clapped his hands together and tried to smash then on his head but that also missed he then did multiple punches at incredible speed but all was dodged. then vegeta punch sasuke and sent him smashing the ground. just when vegeta was about to set the machine to 0 the door opened and rock lee entered the room.

rock lee exclaimed"sasuke uchiha i challenge you to a fight"

lee walked in the room and even with it's gravity he seemed unfazed

sasuke said"i accept your challenge and luckily if you are strong you might be useful for training and sparring"

vegeta thought"i forget about him"he smirked"if he's strong I might train him too"

rock lee "lets fight tomorrow at noon"

**what will become of this who will win each fight and who is going to win KIBA OR TENTEN**


	3. let the fights begin

**In the son family**

* * *

Naruto and Neji are preparing for their fight and whilst they were preparing chichi was setting up a picnic with the help of hinata. goku, gohan and goten were there gohan was giving naruto a few tips on how to throw chi balls goten was sitting at the picnic glaring at the food and goku was just eager for the fight to start.

while, hinata was setting the picnic the couldn't help but feel like this whole thing was her fault. hinata kept thinking it's all my 's all my 's all my fault and when she was about to say it again she heard a voice saying it's not your fault

hinata turned around only to sakura standing their with a comforting smile.

"whether the fights your fault or not it has brought everyone together i mean"smirking"look at kiba and tenten talking what you've done it good simple as"

hinata said"thanks sakura you've reassured me.

meanwhile kiba and tenten were discussing how much the bet was but instead of money it was how many dares

"i say ten dares that's final"kiba exclaimed

"OK"agreed tenten.

chichi Shouted loudly so everyone could hear it "LUNCH IS READY!"

Everyone came running to the picnic and there was enough food for a buffet.

everyone sat down and was eating and chatting. but then when all that was over the fight was ready to begin.

naruto and neji was standing opposite each other with goku in the centre

he shouted "begin"

naruto first created 7 shadow clones and attacked neji defended with 8 trigrams palms rotations.

* * *

**In the briefs residence**

* * *

vegeta just finished their food and headed outside for the fight. they both stood opposite each other with vegeta in the centre he then shouted"FIGHT"

lee and sasuke ran at binding speed and punched each others face with so much force it shook the earth.

**Sorry that chapters small i promise that the next one will be quick and please favourite and follow.**


	4. naruto's breakthrough

**naruto and neji's fight**

* * *

naruto stared at neji's spinning technique and watched as neji eliminated every single one of his clones on by one.

neji then suddenly started running to naruto and he hit naruto hard in the belly

neji then jumped back. giving naruto time to throw a load of ki balls they were all moving so fast neji did not not have time to block it hit neji and expand on him sending him hurling into the ground. however, neji got up and activate his byakugan.(before he had it then turned it off)

he ran up to naruto and recited a few words " 8 TRIGRAMS 64 PALMS"

He hit naruto 64 times in all of his chakra points.

when naruto tried to make a clone he failed. "WHAT"

he attempted a ki ball but it also failed.

naruto then stood up and started to run at neji and gived him multiple hits but they were all dodged naruto then went for a punch in the face but neji shouted "palms rotation". and naruto was sent flying.

naruto stoop up bruised and battered he was about to pass out untill he felt a surge of power come from him it was a red flame surrounding him he teleported behind neji and gave him a punch in the face. neji tried t hit back but naruto blocked it and gave him a punch in the belly. this continued until neji's was beaten up all over he ran and naruto to finish him with a punch but before he reached him he was uppercut in the face by one of Naruto's clones.

neji was knocked out . all the family started clapping for Naruto's achievement everyone was happy for naruto apart from tenten who had kiba starting at her

"fine i'll..."before she could finish

kiba said"it's OK i won't hold you up to "

tenten blushed then looked away.

* * *

**lee and sasuke's fight was a little smaller. it was mostly hand to hand combat and sasuke barely won. vegeta then agreed to train both of them.**

**Next time the akatsuki have a encounter with a special docter who has a few powerfull androids. **


	5. Enemies United

In the north part of the smaller planet there was mountains and in one of those mountains was a group of people with black capes that had red clouds. they were at the entrance of a broken gate witnessing a doctor being destroyed by his two creations. android 18 and 17.

Hidan whispered to deidara"their demons"

deidara whispered"i agree"

Itachi looked at the whispering mouse and gave them a pathetic stare and then face the androids.

the android said while glaring at Itachi"what you looking at you freak"

Itachi ignoring the insult and getting straight to work "from one of men who have scouted this new world there is are these people he showed images of all of them.

they saw goku and the others and thought"maybe with these guys we can defeat goku of course his new son gohan and vegeta and his son trunks may also be a problem. goku even has ss3 and gohan and vegeta has SS2.

the android agreed but said" fine but first the strongest one of you will fight me so we know who's in charge."

pain stepped up"i will fight you"

"fine lets begin"

everyone moved out the way while and android 17 ran at pain and punch him. pain stood up and ran at 17 he punched him with all force but 17 stood still he got his finger and picked up pain he then flicked him up and kicked him in the ground he was about to ran at him but the rest of the akatsuki jumped in front of him reading their weapons.

17 smirked"now that we know who's stronger lets begin half of the akatsuki and 18 will fight yamcha,tien,chaotzi and krillen.

"while the other half and me will fight goku and his family."

kisame"what about the one named vegeta "

"18 and her half can take them now lets begin"

"now lets begin"

everyone "YEAH"

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL TELL YOU WHO IS WITH EACH GROUP. AND HOW WILL YAMCHA,TIEN AND THE OTHERS COPE WITH 18 ATTACKING. **

**HOPE YOU FAVOURITE FOLLOW AND REVIEW **


	6. Chapter 6

**yamcha, tien, chiaotzu and krillen's home**

* * *

yamcha said" hey anyone up for a sparring match "

" I'll fight you after breakfast"

then a slightly deeper but calmer voice also replied"i'm up for it as long as there are hard feelings when i beat you"he laught when he said the last bit.

yamcha turned around to see krillen with a toast in his mouth and tien with cereal in his hand.

chioatzu smiled at his friends preparing to train just like the old days.

krillen was finishing his toast when he said" let me get in my training gi"

tien was finishing his cereal and then said " i'll get my clothes on to"

yamcha announced "alright let's meet up outside in 5. you in chiaotzu.

"you bet!"

**5 minutes later**

* * *

everyone was outside

yamcha said"this will be tag team me and krillen vs you and chiaotzu"

krillen" so we can finally find out which side is stronger"

tien "well it's kind of unfair for you guys without goku"

"are you kidding we can beat you with are eyes closed.

chiaotzu" oh yeah well taste our new attack"

yamcha thought" our?"

tien and chiaotzu power there white auru and eath fire there dodon ray it seemed to merge like a special beam cannon.

they both shouted "super dodon ray!"

before it came near yamcha and krillen a energy wave got in the way and exploded

A beautiful blonde woman walked between the men and said" you should'nt find amongst you friends when your enemy is approaching." her eyes sparkled as she said her words.

yamcha said "are you the enemy "

the blonde girl smirked as said "yeah and what"

yamcha ran straight at the woman and went for a side kick but it was blocked by a fish man who had a thick sword

"ahahah not so fast"

tien floated in fast and attempted to punch her but a man with a puppet stopped him.

chiaotzu said "i've had enough!" he dived in and attempt to punch her but a woman with paper wings stopped him with a paper shield.

krillen ran in and before he even attacked a white man with a scythe hit in the necked

"well that's baldy done"

yamcha, tien and chiaotzu jumped back and shouted "KRILLEN"

krillen jumped up and chuckled "that didn't hurt and bit"

the men was suprised

tien said " hey what's your names"

they said "kisame hoshigake, konan, deidara and hidan"

krillen smirked "if that all you got hidan then you better start running home" he teleported in front of hidan and kicked him in the belly making him smash into the tree's ahead"

kisame konan and deidara were surprised

"krillen stop showing off" yamcha said he teleported in front of kisame and tornado kicked his head and sent him flying into trees

tien smiled and teleported behind sasori and kicked him flying in the air

chiaotzu fired a energy wave and threw it at konan it broke threw all her papers and smashed her

zetsu who was halfway in the ground was watching the fight and was amazed at their strength however he was curious of who goku was.

eighteen smiled as she said" i expected you to beat them but you won't be able to touch me "

the boy's ready their stances since and power up a white aura.

all of them dived at at her and gave her a series of hit's but she dodged them all and hit each of them making them groan in pain.

**half an hour later**

* * *

eighteen was in perfect condition like she just woke up from the perfect nap however the boys was bruised,battered and out of breath chiaotzu and yamcha was knocked out and tien and krillen was about to give out.

eighteen flew at the last two boys but a explosion came between them and vegeta stood their with his arms crossed.

krillen said weakly "wHere are your children they would be helpful right about now"

"two ran over to kakarots house when i told them we were under attack while the rest stayed home because told them i had it under control.

krillen smiled weakly then fainted along with tien.

**elsewhere**

* * *

rock lee and sasuke were jumping from tree to tree desperate to get to goku's house

sasuke thought"maybe my big brother will be there I'll finally be able to get my revenge"

rock lee thought" i' can't let neji die not before i beat him"

* * *

**WELL WILL VEGETA BE ANY HELP TOWARDS THE BLOND MIGHT AND WILL GOKU AND HIS FAMILY BEING ABLE TO FIGHT THEIR INVASION.**


End file.
